Episode 2377
Mikey Episode Number: 2377 Date: Sunday, January 9, 1994 Sponsors: B, D, 8 Season 7: 1993 - 1994 11 Magaw Episodes: 1987 - 1999 Mikey Year: 1994 {| border="5" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 500px" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Segment ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The King of Eight |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Eight children dance in a colorblock grid |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Monsterpiece Theater: Monster in a Box |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "Pretty Baby." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|The Bellhop has to bring 8 steamer trunks down 8 flights of stairs |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet / Celebrity Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Los Lobos sings "Elmo and the Lavender Moon." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Letter Sound Limerick: D - Dog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Letter Garden: D |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Bert is sitting in his chair and reading the paper, when Ernie comes along and starts reading over Bert's shoulder. They decide to share the paper. Ernie rips it in half, which seems to work until Bert realizes that some of his article is on Ernie's half and starts reading over Ernie's shoulder. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|That's About the Size of It |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Fay demonstrates addition by placing 3 balls on a table |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Super Grover: Judy Finstermacher has broken her bag of groceries, and Super Grover tries to find a way for her to get the groceries to her home. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|“Hey Mr. Clock, time to tick-tock!” |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Muppet Show Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Veterinarian's Hospital: Telephone |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Name That Food ("Will you eat it?") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Kids go roller-skating in a playground as ragtime music plays |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Penny Candy Man |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Telly hosts "Here and There" from the library, where it's quiet. His co-host, Debra Starr, is at the airport, where it's loud. The loud noises of the airport eventually make it hard for Telly to hear Debra, so he has to talk louder into the microphone for Debra to hear him, which results in his expulsion. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"Share In Your Fun With Another Someone" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Jazz #8 |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|After watching the Jazz #8 cartoon, Ernie gets Bert to play a game with him, in which he says, "I one the sandbox," Bert says "I two the sandbox," and so on until Bert gets to "I eight the sandbox." "How'd it taste?" Ernie asks. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Henson Films: Song of Eight |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Grover recites a poem about a bubble. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|Geronimo 10-0: The parachute becomes a large mattress |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Sheep Dog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|I am dry, they are wet (man laying on the beach) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|"That's What Friends Are For": Ernie sings to Bert about friends being tolerant of each other's differences, while Bert just wants to sleep. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|What's missing? (cow) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Mysterious Theater Sherlock Hemlock is on the search for Lady Agatha's missing cat, knowing that it is under something that rhymes with "at", while Watson discovers the cat is under a mat, which leads into a big cat-and-dog fight. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|"The Little Baker": A boy imagines that he's a baker |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|A chicken gets an idea to sit on a football and hatch it like an egg. Artist: Dan Haskett |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Joe Raposo sings "There's a Bird on Me." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|Kermit the Frog sings his "ABCs in the Swamp" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|D/d (Drum & Drumsticks) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Film | style="text-align: center"|Come Into The Garden |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Muppet Sketch | style="text-align: center"|The Two-Headed Monster find a TELEPHONE, and read the word. Plus, they get an unexpected phone call. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|SS Cartoon | style="text-align: center"|40 Lemmings (doo-wop) |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Closing Signs | style="text-align: center"|Grover announces the sponsors. Then we fade to Ernie, Rubber Duckie, and Bert next to the Sesame Street sign while Sherlock Hemlock holds the CTW plaque. |- Category:11 Magaw Place Episode Guide